Mile High Club
by khal-blaine
Summary: While Kurt and Blaine are traveling in an airplane, Kurt decides to make one of Blaine's fantasies a reality...thirty-nine thousand feet off the ground. One-shot/PWP.


This past weekend, I went a trip that involved flying in airplanes four times over a two day period. It was inevitable that I would want to write some kind of Klaine fic that involved an airplane. That turned into Klaine having sex in an airplane bathroom. (I regret nothing.) This is the first PWP fic I've written. I'm still a little self-conscious posting smut, so please let me know if you like it. I'm open to constructive criticism, and I encourage it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'll be back," Kurt announced, "Bathroom." Blaine nodded and pulled his legs back, allowing Kurt to pass into the aisle and walk toward the back of the airplane. He was scrolling through his music library when his iPhone vibrated a few minutes later, a new text message covering the screen.<p>

Kurt: _Can you come back here? I'm having a bit of trouble._

Blaine's eyebrow knit together in confusion. Trouble? In a bathroom? He sent Kurt a reply.

Blaine: _What?_

Several minutes passed with no new messages. His original confusion was now verging on concern and worry. Blaine stuffed his headphones in his bag and slid his phone into his pocket, getting up and passing rows of other travelers until he arrived at the bathroom door. He knocked softly. "Kurt?" The red _occupied_ changed to a green _vacant_ as the door was unlocked. Blaine cautiously stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He was relieved to see Kurt leaning back casually against the sink counter, appearing unharmed and generally normal. "Kurt?" he repeated, "…What's wrong?"

Kurt stepped away from the sink with a devilish grin, crossing the two feet that separated them in the small space. After reaching past him to lock the door, Kurt took Blaine by the waist and turned, pressing him back against the wall. He leaned down, capturing Blaine in a heated, wet kiss. "I'm having trouble," he whispered seductively against Blaine's lips. Kurt rolled his hips, brushing his erection against his boyfriend's thigh. Even through their layers of clothing, Blaine could feel the obvious bulge. "with this."

Suddenly everything made sense. Kurt had planned this…surprise. He'd been in the bathroom getting hard waiting for Blaine. The thought alone was starting to give him a matching bulge in his pants. Sex in an airplane bathroom was one of those fantasies Blaine had carried with him since his teenage years but was sure he'd never actually live out.

"You'll have to be quiet though," Kurt warned, that wicked grin back on his face, "There is a whole plane filled with people that can hear if you start making too much noise. Unless, of course, you _want_ them to hear how much you love my cock up your ass…" Already Blaine's breathing had deteriorated into panting. He latched onto Kurt's lips, moaning desperately into his mouth. Kurt's hands went to work at the buttons on Blaine's shirt, brushing his fingertips teasingly across the skin he uncovered beneath the fabric. Blaine slid his sleeves down his arms, letting the shirt fall to the floor. Within seconds his pants were pooled around his ankles and then completely off, underwear following shortly after. Blaine watched with lust-blown eyes as Kurt quickly shed his own clothing, finally realizing why his boyfriend had worn so few layers today. How long had Kurt been planning this?

Ordinarily, whoever was on top would take their time preparing the other—it was as much a part of their intimacy as the intercourse itself—but they didn't have an opportunity for such a luxury right now. Kurt reached into the pocket of his skinny jeans on the floor, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Always prepared," Blaine chuckled. After years of being together with plans to ultimately tie the knot, the two had mutually agreed some months ago that condoms were no longer a necessity in their relationship.

Kurt pressed their bodies together, crushing Blaine's lips with his own. Nimble fingers slicked his entrance with the cool liquid, teasingly sliding inside. Blaine leaned back into the touch, but Kurt's pulled his hand away seconds later to coat his length in a generous amount. Then with strong arms, Kurt hoisted Blaine into the air, Blaine gripping his shoulders for support. He expertly aligned himself as Blaine's legs wrapped tightly around Kurt's hips. Slowly, he lowered his boyfriend down onto his cock, gasping as the wet heat surrounded him. He could feel Blaine's muscles move around him as they stretched and strained to adjust. It felt incredible. Blaine keened at the intrusion, burying his head against Kurt's neck. He sucked at the feverish skin near his collarbone, struggling to keep himself quiet as Kurt fully sheathed himself.

"So tight," Kurt remarked a moment later.

"_Move,_" Blaine pleaded softly. Kurt was happy to oblige. With a firm grip on Blaine's thighs, he began to rock them back and forth. Blaine leaned back against the wall, working to grind his own hips down as Kurt thrust into him. Admittedly, this was one of Blaine's favorite positions, suspended in the air by Kurt's strength alone. It was worth every bruise or scrape he'd ever had along his back. He shifted again, struggling to find the perfect place where Kurt's aim would land—ohgodyes—_right there. _Too loudly, he groaned as pleasure shot through him.

"Hush, baby," Kurt reminded. Blaine bit his lip, shaking as Kurt brushed his prostate again. "Kiss me." Blaine leaned away from the wall, wrapping arms securely around Kurt's neck as he dipped his head down for a kiss. Kurt's lips were soft and moisturized, perfect as always. He opened his mouth as Blaine slid his tongue inside. Kurt sucked gently as he lifted Blaine off his cock and lowered him back to the floor. Blaine whimpered in protest, holding onto Kurt to keep himself from collapsing.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, stroking a hand through Blaine's disheveled curls, "Don't worry," he said, "We aren't finished yet." Like putty in his hands, Blaine allowed Kurt to guide him away from the wall. Kurt turned him around and pushed against his back, pressing Blaine down toward the small sink. Blaine gripped the edges of the counter and immediately spread his legs. He needed Kurt back inside of him _now_.

Without warning, Kurt pushed into him, the change in angle causing him to find the bundle of nerves immediately. Blaine groaned with pleasure, pushing back against him. Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's aching cock, pumping it as he set up a rhythm to his thrusts. More often than not, Kurt succeeded in hitting Blaine's prostate, and it seemed as if only seconds had passed before Blaine could feel himself steadily approaching orgasm.

"You get off on this, don't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice breathless from lust and exertion, "Knowing there are so many people right outside this door? They might have heard you moaning earlier. And when we walk out of here they might all know that I just spent the last few minutes fucking your brains out thirty-nine thousand feet above the ground. Knowing that you made those sounds for me."

It was too much. With one final thrust from Kurt, Blaine was cumming all over his boyfriend's hand. He bit his lip, shoving his jaw into the crook of his elbow to muffle the incoherent noises that poured from his mouth. Kurt stroked him through his orgasm, wrapping his other arm tight around Blaine's waist, ensuring that he wouldn't fall. When Blaine's hips finally stopped jerking, Kurt slid out, pulling Blaine into his arms as he came down from the peak of pleasure.

"I love you," Blaine managed to whisper. Kurt smiled. When they'd been in their second and third years of college, they had discussed their different fantasies with each other. The conversation had led to many discoveries and incredible experiences over the years, and Kurt was glad to have finally been able to give Blaine this. He captured Blaine's lips in another kiss as he wrapped his hand around his own cock. As glorious as this moment was, Kurt knew they didn't have all the time in the world. They were still in public, and as much as he'd enjoyed teasing Blaine with his words, Kurt was hoping to avoid any actual discovery of their exploits in the air…

Kurt kissed him long and desperate, his hand working away, when Blaine suddenly pulled back. "What are you doing?" he asked, glancing down.

"Trying to finish this so we can get back to our seats before the plane lands," Kurt said humorously. Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt's hand away. "What are _you_ doing?"

"You don't honestly think I'm just going to let the most perfect boyfriend in the world jerk himself off after he did all this for me, do you?" Blaine questioned. Without another word, he sank to his knees, immediately taking Kurt's length into his mouth. This time, Kurt was the one fighting back a loud moan. He had always had a difficult time trying to decide what Blaine's greatest talent truly was—performing or giving head. Blowjobs weren't exactly something to brag about on resumes, but _god_, was Blaine's mouth incredible at more than just singing…

Blaine bobbed his head back and forth, tongue busy tracing patterns on the underside of Kurt's cock. When Kurt threaded his hands into his hair, Blaine hummed in delight. He lifted his hands from the floor and gripped Kurt's waist, pulling his boyfriend closer as he moved in. At Blaine's encouragement, Kurt tightened his grip on the soft curls, holding Blaine firmly in place as he thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock farther into Blaine's mouth. Blaine adjusted the angle of his neck and forced his gag reflex to ignore the intrusion, expertly deep throating as he took everything Kurt gave him. He continued to hum, absolutely loving the breathless grunts that Kurt was eliciting above him.

Under the perfect attention, Kurt climaxed quickly. Blaine held his position as Kurt released into his mouth, eagerly swallowing every drop of cum before slowly pulling off with an obscene slurp. He licked his lips with a grin, and got to his feet. Kurt tilted his head up and caught his lips in yet another kiss, his tongue darting into Blaine's mouth to taste.

They didn't have time to continue worshiping each other's bodies. With both of them sated for the moment, they hurriedly worked to return to a presentable state. Blaine wiped his cum from the floor and sink counter while Kurt ran paper towels across their bodies in an effort to remove as much of their sweat as possible. They quickly pulled their clothing back on, and both men spent several seconds trying to fix their hopelessly ruined hairstyles in the tiny mirror before dissolving into quiet laughter.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms in an innocent embrace. Blaine squeezed him tight, rocking back and forth. "I love you so much," Kurt told him. Blaine stared up into his eyes, a dazzling smile on his face, "I'm so in love with you," he replied. They shared a final, chaste kiss and finally slipped out of each other's arms.

"Let's go see how many stares we collect on our way back to our seats," Blaine snickered, "I bet you another one of my incredible blowjobs that we get more than five."

"You are so on, Anderson."

* * *

><p><em>I'm on tumblr! archiescrush (dot) tumblr (dot) com.<em>

_I love reviews, and I encourage constructive criticism! Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
